Desperation
by Cymoril Avalon
Summary: Yami no Malik has grown impatient with his slow progress, and utilizes his most potent weapon to strike against the Pharaoh and the CEO. AU character death Yami no MalikXAnzu.


Disclaimer: Nope, Cym-cym still doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did...well, this story is what I would have had happen. Sort of.

Author's Note: Silvie-chan told me one night, "Write me a creepy Yami no Malik one-shot!" Well, Silvie-chan...you asked for it, you got it. Set during the Battle City Finals.

* * *

The night sky was vast, a seemingly limitless expanse of darkness broken only intermittently by tiny sparkling stars. As he watched the minute pinpoints of light winking weakly, the darkness overcame them and blackness pervaded the entire sky, allowing no light to escape. Only the feeble light of a nearby lamp washed over his form, bathing him in a sinister sort of warmth and security.

It wouldn't be much longer now; this he could feel deep within his blackened heart. The items he so desired were on their way, and his waiting would finally be over. No matter the delight he took in forcing his enemies to their knees, watching them writhe broken and bleeding at his feet, he had grown tired of games and wanted to hold the key to their ultimate destruction in his hands with no further delay. Patience was a virtue he did not possess. However, once he held ultimate control, he would play. He couldn't deny himself pleasure, after all.

He drummed his sun-kissed fingers against the windowsill, glancing towards the door to his room. The lamp flickered, fighting futilely against his powerful presence. He smirked in pleasure as he heard the bulb shatter, spreading its shards across the floor and descending the room into darkness. His smoldering lavender eyes glowed, blank and yet at the same time alight with the glint of madness.

He stepped across his room, feeling the crunch of broken glass beneath his shoes as he approached the bed, sitting down and plucking a long golden rod from his belt. He unscrewed the bottom, revealing a hidden blade as long as his forearm. He brought it to his face, his tongue darting out to run along the side of the blade, reveling in the blood welling up from the shallow wound. He giggled and twirled the rod in his hand, eyes trained on the door.

Any minute now…aaah yes, there was the tell-tale sound of footsteps. Closer, closer, growing ever closer, before they paused in front of the closed door, the shadows from their shoes blocking out the thin line of light seeping in from the hallway. A sharp knock was heard, and he cackled in response, bidding them to enter his domain as he sheathed the blade and tucked the rod back into his belt.

The door cracked open and a slender form slid in, holding something small clutched to their chest. Blank azure eyes stared at him from a pale, empty face framed by short dark hair, a thin cut breaking the monotony of white along one cheek. Darkness swathed an obviously feminine form, exposed skin nearly glowing. Slowly an arm extended, holding two cards in one small hand, offering him the ultimate prize.

He rose from the bed and stepped over to her slight form, his grin feral and more than slightly unhinged. With a purr of delight he plucked the cards from the girl's limp grasp, staring at them in unadulterated glee. Finally, the pieces of the puzzle had come into his possession, and once he completed the triad, he would descend the world into darkness and be rid of the nameless Pharaoh's presence once and for all. Giggling to himself, he tucked the cards carefully into his Deck and slipped it into his pocket.

He watched with amusement as his little servant stood before him, hand falling to her side like a lifeless doll, moving only when he twitched the strings he attached to her long ago. He reached out and cupped her cheek, running his thumb along the wound and coaxing a thin trickle of blood to seep out and stain her skin. He leaned down and swiped his tongue along the cut, swirling the blood in his mouth like a fine wine, savoring the texture and taste of the coppery liquid as he lapped it slowly. The girl did not give as much as a whimper.

He drew back, frowning. It simply wasn't any fun when they were unaware of his tender ministrations. He touched the rod at his hip and concentrated, pouring power into the item and releasing the girl from her mental binds. He grinned once more as she blinked her crystal blue eyes in shock, desperately trying to accommodate her vision to the cloying darkness.

Her breath came in panicked gasps as she backed away, her eyes trained on his own as if all she could see in the darkness was his glowing lavender eyes. She choked and trembled, her eyes filled with so much fear and anxiety that he gave a low moan in response. She made for the door, but he was quicker, tossing her aside as if she were no more than a child and setting the lock in place.

He couldn't let his favorite little toy escape just yet. No, not until he was done playing with her, and then she would be unable to flee, too broken and lifeless and empty to escape his clutches. He barely suppressed a shiver as he took in her huddled, frightened form as he advanced upon her, eyes unblinking.

She let out a cry and rushed at him, fists raised, but it took barely any movement for him to restrain her. Within moments, he had her crushed tightly against him, and he stared down at her with an open leer. Tears trickled down her cheeks, mingling with the blood and trailing down her throat. He bent down and lapped at the combined liquids, delighting in the disgusted sound she made deep within her throat.

"Now, now, little vixen," he drawled against her neck, nibbling gently. "You have brought me the cards I desired. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly if I didn't repay you…"

He laughed as he pitched her onto the bed hard enough for her to bounce, knocking the wind out of her. He was atop her before she could recover, and she screamed, pounding her fists against him. He laughed again, taking the minor hits as he stared down at her in amusement. His slender fingers wrapped around her wrists and he pinned them to the mattress, transferring them to one hand and gripping hard enough to bruise. She squirmed and cried, tears shining in her blue eyes.

"I'm sure neither Yuugi nor Kaiba suspected you," he said conversationally as his free hand removed the rod from his belt and freed the blade. He grinned at the horrified look in her eyes. "Thanks to you, I now possess all three God Cards. Thank you, my dear. My goals would never have been achieved without you."

The blade descended, ripping through clothing and skin in one swipe. She screamed as she felt blood rushing from her body like a river, coating her pale skin and staining her ruined shirt. Her struggles increased, becoming almost frenzied, as she felt _something_ wrap around her wrists and hold them steady. She rolled her eyes up to see pale flickers of darkness twined around her wrists, pulsating with a life of their own. His free hand slid down to her shorts, slowly undoing the zipper and drawing them down her thighs.

"Stop!" she cried out, her voice hoarse from her screaming. He simply laughed in response and laid the blade against the tender skin of her throat, drawing a very thin line of blood. She stilled almost immediately, her pulse racing.

"Now I can play again," he said huskily. His mouth roughly claimed hers, tongue forcing past her lips to taste the inner recesses of her mouth. His hand slipped inside her panties and she whimpered against his mouth, trying to twist away from his invading fingers. After a few moments, the rest of her garments were torn from her skin and his clothing shucked away. Before she had a chance to scream again he tore into her, ripping away her innocence as his blade danced along her skin, drawing intricate patterns and spilling her blood upon the sheets.

Her pained cries echoed throughout the room, and were soon interrupted by a pounding on the door. She called out desperately, pleading, begging to be saved, but he only laughed and sent a trickle of power towards the door, effectively sealing it against any would-be heroes.

"You can't get away, my dear," he growled. "Accept your reward like a good little girl." His laughter mingled with her screams, creating a gruesome cacophony of noise that eventually died down into nothing as the light left her eyes, her body falling limp. He rose from the bed and stared down at his masterpiece, mouth quirking into a deranged smile.

"Thanks again, darling," he purred as the shadows cloaked him. "I couldn't have done it without you."


End file.
